User blog:Toa Roden/Keelara MOC Contest
Greetings, ye noble lords and ladies peasantly peasants of Custom BIONICLE Wiki! I bring you the glad tidings that, at long last, the Keelara MOC Contest is much more than a semi-solid idea; it's posted, advertised, and open for entries! Contest is closed; judging has been completed! *makes a very grand and dignified bow* Now, if you're acquainted with my usual manner of conducting contests, well and good; nothing's been altered concerning the basic methods of judging, entry submission, and so forth. But before you scurry off to wherever it is you make half-hearted attempts at a MOC of a character you known nothing about, for a contest you don't really care too much about entering, hear me out. The rogue female Makuta known as 'Keelara' is currently set to play an extremely important role in the next few Protosteel Saga novels*. She is also a character that I am rather fond of, and enjoy writing about, and can identify with in many respects, so I do not take her physical (<--translation: MOC) appearance lightly. This will be a tough contest to win, and if I never do receive an entry that fits with my idea of Keelara, so be it. But please, do take the time to enter, even if you have little hope of triumph. Now, then... What, exactly, is Keelara's physical appearance? Or rather, what is it that is going to attempt to build? Here's a descriptive quote from the first chapter of Fate Unknown, in which this character makes her debut: And here's the two images that are currently on Keelara's CBW page: Keelara P-01.jpg Keelara P-02.jpg That should be enough to work with, methinks. If you've any questions at all, please feel free to inquire. ;-) * - The word 'novella' is not in my normal vocabulary. I apologize for the possible inaccuracies in my speech that are a result of it. Official Rules and Guidelines *Color scheme should be blue/white/grey, although one color is allowed to have unmistakable dominance. (i.e. 98% blue/1% white/1% grey is perfectly acceptable) *Height should be around average Toa-height, perhaps a little on the small side. *If you do not possess a Great Kanohi Rau, you may be allowed to make a substitution; feel free to ask me. *Equipment is allowed, but is not necessary. *Certain physical aspects should not be overemphasized. You know what I'm talking about. *Eye color must be green. No exceptions; but you are allowed to use a photo-editing program to adjust your entry's eye color. Remember to do a good job of it. *Judging will be based on overall MOC quality (i.e. creativity, originality), overall MOC appearance, and overall photo quality. *Entry period ends February 1st, 2013, or whenever I feel I have enough entries. To enter, simply leave your entry photo(s) on my talkpage. Winners, or, the Prizes Granted to Them *1 Grand Prize: Massive amounts of honor/congrats/fame, the purple Olmak, and your MOC accepted as the canonical appearance of Keelara. your MOC accepted as the canonical appearance of one of my soon-to-be-released characters. *1 Secondary Prize: Small amounts of honor/congrats/fame, massive shame in knowing that you are too inferior to beat all your rivals, and your MOC accepted as the canonical appearance of one of my soon-to-be-released characters. *1 Honorable Mention: Incredibly massive shame, a stale chunk of Thornax pie, your MOC granted some kind words in a blog post that will be completely forgotten in less than a year. Entries File:Keel.JPG| 's entry (Image 1) File:Keel2.JPG| 's entry (Image 2) File:2012-10-31 13.01.53.jpg| 's entry (Image 1) File:2012-10-31 13.03.38.jpg| 's entry (Image 2) File:2012-10-31 13.06.56.jpg| 's entry (Image 3) File:Keelaentry1.JPG| 's entry (More images here) SECONDARY PRIZE WINNER File:Keelara1.jpg| 's entry (More images here) File:IMGP0358.JPG| 's entry (Image 1) File:IMGP0359.JPG| 's entry (Image 2) File:Keelara.jpg| 's entry (More images here) PRIMARY PRIZE WINNER File:AuRonsKeelara.jpeg| 's entry (More images here) HONORABLE MENTION And that's all, folks! Get building, or are you a lazy, shiftless couch potato, worthy of nothing more than torturous death at the hands of The Dark Lord(s)? >:-| P.S. If anyone's interested, the first chapter of Shadowfell was recently posted. Check it out here. P.P.S. This is off-topic, I know; but isn't it weird how most evil villain titans are known as 'The Dark Lord'? Voldemort, Sauron, Vahrikaan... the list goes on and on. Category:Blog posts